thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnelia Balenciaga
Carnelia Balenciaga is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use her without permission. She was made specifically for the 75th Hunger Games and is therefore unlikely to be entered into other Hunger Games. Tribute Form Name: Carnelia Balenciaga District: 1 Gender: Female Age: 24 (Turns 25 on Interview day) Personality: Carnelia is known by those who know her as a wild party animal. She is very social and can often be found visiting people just for the sake of it. Her natural charm allows her to be well-liked by many people, though some may find her activities grating. She is clever in a sly way as she is capable of spontaneously coming up with ideas to achieve her goals. Ambitious and energetic, she is willing to do many things to meet her own goals. She is mainly able to accomplish this through her manipulation skills and, on rare occasions, her seduction skills (though she prefers not to use them unless absolutely crucial). In spite of all this there is a more pitiful side to Carnelia. Whenever she isn’t interacting with other people she resorts to her sad and sullen shell. Whenever she’s in this shell she tends to daydream about her glory days within her old hunger games. However her glory came at a cost which led to her being untrusting towards most new people she meets. If she is in conflict with another tribute she tends to be submissive if they lash out at her, mostly out of fear of getting hurt. When it comes to past events she can also be vindictive towards those who have hurt her in the past. Her thirst for vengeance is easily satisfied with a small prank which harms or at stresses out the wrongful one. Nonetheless if she has a bad history with someone, she can be snarky and will hint to their past with each other. Carnelia also has a tendency to keep her emotions bottled up, meaning she can easily explode if things get too stressful for her. Height: 5’8 Weight: 150 Ibs Appearance: Carnelia is a beautiful woman with medium champagne hair, which is naturally straight and falls down to her waist. She usually likes to keep it down but if she has to tie it back, she usually puts it in a ponytail with a braid woven into it. Her eyes are a sterling grey colour and they exude an aura of weariness. They sometimes seem to shine whenever she is partying. Her skin is fair and kept in good condition. She appears lean-yet-well-fed with somewhat muscular arms and legs. She looks youthful for her age. CarneliaBalenciaga.png CarneliaIRL.PNG Dominant Hand: Right-handed Weapon(s): Axe, throwing axe Strengths: As aforementioned, Carnelia can manipulate tributes to suit the situation. Sometimes she plays mind games with them whilst at other times she just uses her charm to sway them. When combined with her cleverness, she can find a pressure point which will convince the tribute more often than not. Another of her assets is her prowess in combat. Though she is a little rusty, she still remembers how to fight and has even done a small bit of training in an attempt to relive and remember her time in the games. Weaknesses: When it comes to conflicts, whether physical or mental, Carnelia has a habit of becoming a pushover. Though it takes aggression for her to become submissive, even the slightest hint of malice can make her withdraw her argument. At the worst of times she can be quite clumsy, mainly because she focuses on other things and often neglects to check the environment. Her lack of focus can also mean that she is slow to react to situations. Fears: Being hated, prostitution, sexual intercourse, losing her loved ones, spiders, Reaction to Fears: Being hated: Refers to being mildly/greatly hated. If Carnelia finds herself in such a situation she will be in despair and feel worthless. She will hide herself away from everyone else and start crying. Any motivation she has will be taken away from her. This fear stems from her haters forcing her to break up with her first partner. Prostitution: If Carnelia is ever offered or threatened back into prostitution, she will be horrified. There will be a conflict between whether she wants to go back to a life to protect her sister and girlfriend, or whether she wants to deny this and risk her loved ones dying. She will panic and start worrying. Her mind won’t stray from the idea until the issue resolves itself. This fear stems from Carnelia’s experiences with prostitution. Sexual intercourse: Whenever someone gets too close to her intimate areas, she will freeze up. For a moment she will do nothing but then she’ll have a breakdown and her tears will come flying out. It takes a while to comfort her after her trigger has been set off. It’s gotten to the point where she hasn’t had sex with her girlfriend yet. This fear stems from Carnelia’s experiences with prostitution. Losing her loved ones: The thought of her sister, girlfriend or best friends dying leaves Carnelia paranoid. If she is in a situation where their well-being is threatened, she will be paranoid and split between doing what’s best for them and what’s best for her. Carnelia will go into deep mourning if she finds out her beloved ones are dead. She will become withdrawn from other people and do nothing. This fear stems from President Snow ordering the execution of her family members. Spiders: This fear stems from their movements and figure creeping her out. Allergies: N/A Training Strategy: In training Carnelia will refresh her fitness and fighting skills. She will be itching to go on the weapons station and the gauntlet in particular. The entire time she might smile and laugh, which might put off some of the other victors. Private Training Strategy: To begin with Carnelia will demonstrate her capabilities with axes. She will begin by using stationary targets, followed by the hologram simulator, to demonstrate her combat prowess. At the end of training she will wink at the gamemakers and allude to her time spent as a prostitute with one or two of them. Bloodbath Strategy: In the bloodbath Carnelia will immediately go for a weapon, ideally an axe. Though she doesn’t want to harm the victors she’s made friendships with, she’ll psych herself up to relive her days in the 68th Hunger Games. She will try to kill any victors that come close to her and defend the Cornucopia supplies as much as possible. Even if her allies are in danger, she will focus on herself and the supplies she is guarding. Games Strategy: Unlike in her first games, Carnelia recognises that the other victors might not trust her due to what she did in her games. As a result she will try to be more subtle with her manipulation. In the meantime, she will follow instructions from the leader and try to do her best. She won’t start manipulating the careers until after about 4-5 days within the arena, provided they are all alive at that point. Unless two of the careers are actually in a feud, she won’t try to cause a rift in the alliance. She will instead try to convince them to use her plans and make foolish (but not obvious) mistakes which could cost them their lives. Anything in between is dependent on what happens in the duration of the games. Alliance: Careers Token: A necklace her sister gave her. It’s a golden chain with an amethyst pendant attached to it. Sexuality: Bisexual Showmance: No Other Quirks: * Bites her fingernails whenever she’s stressed Family/Associates: Kering Balenciaga (Father, deceased) Glamor Balenciaga (Mother, deceased), Peridot ‘Peri’ Balenciaga (Sister - Age 22, 23 later in the year), Jasper Balenciaga (Brother, deceased), Sahara Chanel (Girlfriend - Age 29) Backstory Pre-Games * Raised in a household of 5 as the eldest child. * Her family were rich enough to afford her a placement in the most elite career academy. There she picked up on skills with an axe * She once got lucky with dating one of the most popular trainees at the school. However the people who also liked the trainee decided to spread rumours about her in revenge. They broke up a few weeks later as the trainee believed them. Carnelia was heartbroken. * Once she found out who spread the rumours, she was furious. Secretly she sprinkled their uniforms with some sort of chemical. This chemical would make them feel like they’re being burned, when in actuality it did nothing to the skin. * Though the gossipers didn't know who was responsible, they stopped spreading gossip in case they were pranked again. Carnelia was pleased. During Games * Volunteered for the 68th Hunger Games when she was 17, later turning 18 at some point whilst she was in the Capitol. * Earned a score of 9 with odds of 5-1. Charmed the audience with her interview The arena was an arena set in the sky. Tributes could ride airships and fly over to air islands. * Carnelia took out 1 tribute in the bloodbath. * Ever since the start of training, Carnelia had been trying to seduce and manipulate her district partner and the girl from 4. * On day 3 she persuaded her district partner into killing the D2 Male (the frontrunner) after the three of them took out an alliance. * On day 4, the D2 Female and D4 Male died to the D7 Male and D7 Female respectively. * On the final day (day 6), Carnelia got the D4 Female to attack the boy from 1. Afterwards she took her out. * After that there were 3 tributes left. One cannon could be heard. After piloting her airship for a few minutes, she encountered the D11 Male stood over the body of the girl from 12. He was killed with her axe whilst he was distracted. * Her final fight was with the boy from 7. Even though he put up a good fight, she eventually came out victorious. After Games * Was afraid of what others would think of her. However most of the career districts accepted her as their victor. At least on the outside. She couldn't help but wonder if their cheers were genuine or not. * Forced into prostitution by Snow not too long afterwards. She only accepted it because she didn’t want her family to get hurt. * It was around the 71st Hunger Games that she decided to leave her prostitute life. When she refused to take any more clients after a horrific orgy, most of her family was killed. Only her sister, who ran away and hid in their secret spot, survived. * Carnelia found her and disguised her so that she could work in a perfume production factory. * Started to distract herself by throwing wild parties. * At one party she met the daughter of one of the victors, Sahara Chanel. The two often had conversations at parties and flirted with each other. Due to Carnelia’s trust issues, it took the pair 18 months to start dating (during the 73rd Hunger Games). * To distract herself from her sadness, she started working out again and brushed up on her combat skills. She also visited the houses of the other D1 victors. However a part of her still felt missing. * When she heard the twist for the 75th Hunger Games, she felt excited. In her mind she thought that participating in another game could be what’s needed to spark up her happiness again. When one of her friends was reaped, she volunteered in her place. Inspiration Life of the Party - All Time Low Trivia * Carnelia’s first name comes from the semi-precious gemstone carnelian. * Carnelia’s surname is a reference to the luxury brand of the same name Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters